


You make the rockin' world go 'round

by Neonbat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Steve, Body Positive Sex, Bottom Bucky, Bucky trying to lose weight, Face Sitting, Gym meeting, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Self Confidence Issues, Self Conscious Bucky, Steve is ready to meet his end by Dat ass, Steve tries and fails not to be a gym creep, Steve trying to gain, Strap-Ons, Thicc Bucky, Top Steve, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, War Veteran Bucky Barnes, chubby bucky, eating issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Steve was determined to hit the gym and try to bulk up when his biweekly trips took an unexpected turn. He was caught between his goal and staring at a man that was sending him into a bisexual spiral.A man, that turned out, kind of wanted to kick his ass.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 30
Kudos: 312





	You make the rockin' world go 'round

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgence honestly. I wanted cake and to eat it too haha. So Chubby, thicc-thighs-saves-lives Bucky with Top Energy Smol Trans Steve <3 I also wanted a heaping spoonful of body-positivity. Do things for yourself and because YOU enjoy it <3
> 
> As I say with all my trans-fics, one depiction is not a blanket statement for all trans people :) I'm an NB transmasc that writes transmascs to my tastes, plain and simple. :) I don't ever want to make anyone think this is how /all/ transmasc people are or what they're comfortable with.

  
  
  


Steve hated the gym.

Okay, maybe not hated the actual act of working out, he kind of liked that part, he just hated being _at_ the gym. It smelled like sweat and disinfectant, people side-glanced at him, and the locker rooms might as well have been the gates of hell. 

He’d dressed in a bathroom stall and hurriedly shoved his bag into a spare locker, almost forgetting to plug a locking code in his hurry. His gym shorts felt like parachute pants on his small frame, and his tank top only served to remind him how utterly out of place he was.

Who’s fucking idea had it been to populate the gym with only hot, fit people?

Stifling what had to be his fifteenth groan in ten minutes, Steve resigned himself to stretching out in view of a woman that could toss him into next week and two men that probably dead-lifted mack trucks in their spare time while singing songs of their gains.

Well. Least he could touch his toes. That was better than expected.

Steve straightened too fast and took a hurried step back as his blood pressure roller-coastered around his body. Instead of falling his back met with a warm wall and a surprised grunt.

“S-sorry!” He all but dove forward, turning around to try and mitigate what would probably be an unbridled disaster. He couldn’t imagine half of these gym rats in here were very forgiving people considering the number of resting-bitch-faces around. He’d be pretty angry too if he only ate chicken and broccoli. 

“Oh, it’s..it’s fine.” Steve only caught a flash of blue-grey through long, dark hair before the man looked shyly away. If it was possible, this guy looked even more uncomfortable than Steve did. 

Before he could say anything else the guy shuffled along, retreating to the treadmills. 

And Steve — Okay, he wasn’t being a creep here alright? It was just...the guy had _really_ pretty eyes and Steve had to bite his lip to keep from calling after him to desperately try and strike up a conversation.

He wasn’t here to awkwardly hit on anyone. That had to be like, gym rule number one right? Right next to ‘Wipe thy stank off the machines when done’.

Shaking himself, Steve went to the bikes instead of something a little more heavy-duty. Technically, he was here to bulk-up, not do gobs of cardio, but he needed a baseline to see what his body could handle. And, spoiler alert, it wasn’t much. But he was trying. He’d been doing well on his medications and had gained a whole three pounds(in four months but he’d take the victory, dammit). 

A quarter into his slow-paced mile, he realized his fatal mistake. His bike gave him a stupidly good view of Hot Guy on the treadmills. A guy who was going at a decent clip, which — 

Fuck.

The soft, round globes of Hot Guy’s ass were already stretched obscenely against his gym shorts, but the running? The running made the inviting flesh jiggle and bounce with each step. And his thighs were criminal all on their own. Thick, plush, and showing off a long stretch of lightly tanned skin. 

Steve forced his eyes away, kicking his legs into higher gear as if it might help his bisexual struggles behave. He had a type, and that type was the exact opposite of his own rail-thin body. 

If he had to describe the guy in meme-speak, it would be _‘thiccc’._ Three fucking ‘C’s. All gym shorts pinching into his soft hips and tank top clinging to all the right places. Even his hair was thick, dark brown and pulled into a chaotic bun save for the escaped strands of his bangs that hung in front of his eyes. 

Steve peddled a little faster. 

Slowly, his eyes trailed back up, “Fuck.”

“Keep at it man, you can do it.” Steve’s foot slipped off one of the pedals as another enthusiastic gym-goer on the bike next to him shot him an encouraging smile, as if he hadn’t been openly cussing seeing Hot Guy take a brief breather by standing on the sides of the machine, thighs spread.

Flashing a red-cheeked smile of his own, Steve righted himself and vowed he’d start going back to church because obviously something was wrong with him. He needed to get out more. Go on some of those dates Natasha kept trying to set him up with. 

Hot Guy took a glance around the gym, and for a brief moment, their eyes met. Steve swallowed, shrugging down a little into his seat and putting the metaphorical pedal to the medal. 

He’d really like to say that he behaved himself and didn’t watch Hot Guy finish his run and then transfer to a weight bench. But he couldn’t. 

Seeing the guy on the bench was even worse than the treadmill. 

He watched Hot Guy curl a hefty weight in his solitary right arm, chest straining against his tank top. 

Steve’s legs abruptly halted. Why did everything feel so hot and tight all of a sudden? And not in a good way. 

He took a deep breath and only found pain. _Shit_. Just what he needed. 

He darted as quickly as his traitorous lungs would allow him to sequester himself in a bathroom and suck on his inhaler until things felt a little less stabby. Right, no trying to out-pedal his gay thoughts then. Good going, Steve. 

“Why am I like this?” He groaned, thunking his head against the door.

By the time he returned to the gym floor Hot Guy was gone, and Steve resigned himself to calling it quits before he really did end up swooning on the dirty gym floor.

* * *

Bucky loved the gym.

Or rather, he _used_ to. Before his body decided to be an asshole and decide it only like one certain kind of mood stabilizer that made him pack on weight like he freebased cookies. And yeah, _maybe_ he ate more these days than he used to, but he tried to be active enough to balance it out.

He took his dog for long walks, watched his sugars, and hit the gym, but did his body care? No, no it did not. 

He scowled, trying to turtle his head into his shoulders as he caught two guys eyeing him in the locker room as he changed into his gym gear. He should probably go shopping, again, his shorts were getting too tight in the ass. Why did he gain weight like his Mother? Couldn’t the cosmos have thrown him a goddamn bone after getting his arm blown off overseas and let him gain weight like his dad? Least then he could have been barrel-chested and proportionate. Instead, he was just...hippy.

Sighing, he trudged to the gym floor, feeling significantly less excited to get some energy out than he was before. The next person who sniggered at him he’d sit on, he swore it. 

He caught a flash of blonde out of the corner of his eyes and spotted Shorty. He didn’t know the guy’s name, only that in the past month that Bucky had seen him here, the guy struggled. And that was struggle with a ™ . 

Currently, Shorty was trying to curl weights twice the size he should be, little arms straining. He had to weigh one hundred pounds with two dictionaries in his pockets, and there he was red-faced and miserable. It would have been cute if Bucky didn’t hate the guy.

Shorty kept watching him. ‘Watching’ being the polite description of being an absolute creep. Every time Bucky caught Shorty looking at him, Shorty would immediately look away in the most obvious way possible. Shorty hadn’t laughed or smirked, but that didn’t matter, Bucky _knew_. 

Determined not to let the little skeezeball hamper his workout, Bucky hit the treadmill and started his warmup. By the time he’d gotten in his three miles he stepped off the treadmill and ran his sweat towel around his forehead and neck. Jesus, the meds made him sweat. Why not make him grow a humpback and a horn while they were at it.

He turned, and Shorty was there, staring at him with a faintly glazed expression, not even making an effort to make it look like he was focussing on the medicine ball(that he was also using incorrectly). 

He’d fucking had it.

Shorty jolted when Bucky took a step closer, flush draining from his cheeks. Shorty dropped the medicine ball on his foot, winced, and high-tailed it towards the locker room.

“Oh no, you fuckin’ don’t.” He just wanted to be left alone and work out. Was that so much to ask? He came towards the end of the day to avoid the after-work crowd, kept his head down, and tried to be as small as possible, but no, assholes like this guy had to keep making him feel like…like…

 _Fuck_.

Bucky cornered Shorty by the lockers, staring down at the pipsqueak that was starting to look like he was actively trying to melt into the floor.

“What’s your problem?” Bucky growled.

Shorty swallowed,”E-excuse me?”

Clenching his water bottle until it creaked, Bucky tried again.”I _said_ , what’s your fucking problem? Or you just like staring at people?”

“O-oh god, I wasn’t — “

“You think it’s funny? Enjoying your fuckin’ show pal?”

“I really — “

“You have fun watchin’ the crippled fat guy? That it?”

Shorty looked kind of green around the gills, and he fumbled for his left pocket. Bucky’s brows furrowed, and after a few seconds, he saw a hunk of plastic unearthed from the guy’s pocket’s and — 

Oh.

Oops.

Shorty pulled greedy lungfuls from his inhaler. “I’m….really...sorry.” He wheezed, back leaned against the locker.”I wasn’t...trying to be...a creep.”

A bit of the wind died from Bucky’s sails. He couldn’t threaten to sit on a guy that looked ready to keel over already. “You just stare at people that creepy all the time then?” Good, he still sounded a little pissed off, even as he took a small step back to give the guy some air.

The color quickly returned to Shorty’s cheeks. His stupidly blue eyes looked left, then right, possibility searching for an exit strategy. “...um?”

“I’m waiting.”

Shorty exhaled a low squeak, “I uhm...you’re just — “

“Just?”

“Really hot.” Shorty blurted, his eyes widening. He eyed his inhaler, wheezed, and took a third puff.

Bucky reeled. He’d expected a lot of things, but the cute little jerk telling him he was hot wasn’t one of them. “Did you hit your head?”

Shorty’s nose crinkled, a defensive pout pooching his already plush lower lip.”No!”

“So you’re blind?”

“No — kind of, but I wear contacts, but what’s that got to do with anything?” Shorty huffed, crossing his willowy arms over his narrow chest. 

Bucky kind of wished he’d just ignored the guy instead. Maybe he could be spared what obviously had to be a high school level mean-spirited prank.”Because you just called me hot?”

Shorty’s shoulders untensed from around his ears(why was one so bulky, oh shit, hearing aid).”Yeah, I did, I’m sorry I don’t wanna be one of those people that checks people out at gyms but…” Shorty’s eyes tried and failed not to give him a once over.

“How old are you?” Bucky thought the guy had to be at least nineteen to be in the gym multiple times a week unsupervised but now he was second-guessing himself. 

“How — I’m twenty-five!” From Shorty’s pissy response Bucky figured the guy had to get this a lot. He _did_ look pretty young. No stubble, milk-pale skin, and tiny all over. The kind of guy that was all angles. Ethereal.

Bucky blinked, wondering where his head had just lapsed to. Get it together man. 

“Oh.” Bucky finished dully, chewing the inside of his lip. He didn’t know where to go from here. 

“Look, I am really sorry, I’d never want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.” Shorty’s voice(stupidly deep for someone so pipsqueaky) softened with what Bucky took as genuine regret. Shorty looked to be the kind of guy to wear his heart on his sleeve. 

Shorty stuck out his right hand,” Steve Rogers, I promise I’m not a creep, I’m just...awkward?”

Despite himself, a chuckle bubbled up from his chest.”Yeah, I can tell. Bucky Barnes.” He stuck out his hand and shook, trying not to linger on how for someone that looked so delicate, Steve had calloused hands. 

“Bucky?” Steve quirked a dubious brow.

“It’s a nickname.” Bucky supplied with practiced ease. 

“Oh.” Steve let his hand drop. He tucked his inhaler away, finally hazarding to lean up from the lockers.”I should probably…’m sorry again, truly. I’ll just uh — go.” He turned to grab his backpack from the half-open locker behind him. 

“Wait.” Wait? Why wait? Fuck.

Steve froze, large eyes swiveling back towards him. Fuckfuckfuck.

“Uh...do you, maybe wanna, I dunno. Coffee?” That’s what people did when someone awkwardly flirted with them, right?

Bucky could practically see Steve’s brain blue-screen. Steve stared, peachy lips parted, backpack slowly sliding from the locker until it tumbled at his feet. “Really? I mean, yes. Yes I like coffee, are you asking me out, or was that just a general question and have I ruined it yet?” 

Smiling, Bucky let go of the rest of his jitters. “Maybe you wanna try decaf then, and yeah, I’m asking you out.”

Steve’s face brightened, right before it shuttered. A brittleness appeared at the corner of Steve’s eyes Bucky didn’t at all like. The hell had caused that?”Before you do, you should know, because I’m not shy about it and I want to be upfront because I don’t like people being shitty about it later.” He sucked in a bolstering breath,” I’m a transguy.”

Bucky blinked.”I know.”

Steve deflated, “Oh...how?” 

He tried not to smile as he reached out to tap the blue, pink, and white trans-symbol tattooed on Steve’s forearm with what Bucky assumed to be an important date for his transition.”I’m not super-savvy on all the symbols, but that’s one pretty obvious.”

Eyes widening once more, Steve looked down as if he was only realizing he had the tattoo.”Oh, shit. I — I’m used to people not knowing what that means? God, I must look like such a spaz.”

“You were ready to fight me.” Bucky walked a few lockers away to pull out his gym bag from a top locker.

Steve plunked himself down on a bench and started wrestling his beat-up trainers from his feet.”I’ve fought people for less.”

“Wouldn’t doubt it.”

* * *

How was this his life?

Steve was doing his best not to vibrate right out of his skin as he sipped on a cup that would probably keep him up until dawn. He hadn’t lied, not exactly. He _did_ like coffee. It’s just, coffee didn’t like him. Caffeine sensitivity was a thing that he had in spades, and this solitary cup was going to bite him in the ass. He just knew it. He was going to be a zombie tomorrow through his shift. 

“You doin’ alright?” Bucky quirked a brow across the table; his own cup paused in front of his plush lips. 

“Yep, great. Doin’ great. Just — “ Oh god, please stop,”You’re a really good runner. I mean, you’re good at running?” Lighting. A tornado. An earthquake. _Something_ please kill him now. 

Bucky chuckled quietly, glancing shyly down into his cup. Steve was starting to notice that Bucky varied wildly between intimidatingly confident or even shyer than he was depending on the topic. Not that Steve had the time to dig into conversation yet, not with the awkward walk to the coffee shop or him squinting up at the tiny menu board.

“Thanks. I hate it, but cardio is cardio I guess. Not like it helps,” Bucky grumbled, taking another sip.

“Helps what?” Steve forced himself to put the half-empty cup down before Bucky was forced to call the paramedics once his heart exploded. More likely than one would think.

The same eyebrow rose a little higher. Bucky set his cup down and gestured vaguely at his entire person. Steve blinked,”...I don’t…?”

Rolling his eyes, Bucky leaned back against his seat.”Come on Steve, you don’t gotta be that nice. I’m a big boy, I can take it. The running isn’t exactly helping me lose weight.”

“Oh. So?” Steve had seen Bucky shred that treadmill, better than some of the thin perky people that came in there with their high ponytails and fifty dollar leggings.(Seriously, who spent that much money on _leggings_?!)

Bucky snorted,” If I’m putting all the hours in the gym it’d be kinda nice to be back at fighting weight. Even minus an arm, I’m a long way off.”

“Is that why you work out?” Steve might be biased here, but he sure as hell didn’t see anything wrong with Bucky’s...everything. 

“Kind of. I mean, I always did, even before the army, but I started phoning it in after,” Bucky gestured at his scarred shoulder this time,” Figured why the fuck not. Might as well after — Why am I telling you all this?” His nose scrunched comically, and Steve laughed.

Ducking his head, Steve stirred his spoon around the murky depths of his coffee.”I do that to people. My friend says it’s because I look so non-threatening, kind of like talking to a puppy.” He smirked, trying not to sound as bitter about it as he was. He knew Tony meant well, but that one smarted a bit. 

“Why do you work out then?” Bucky neatly deflected from commenting, which Steve appreciated. He didn’t really want any platitudes about what he looked like. Even jamming concentrated Dude™ into his thigh every week could only do so much. Deepen his voice? Check. Swing between ravenously hungry to distractingly horny one moment from the next? Double-check. But he still stayed the same pipsqueak he’d always been. 

“Desperation?” Steve smirked, “I figure the combo of drinking those really gross calorie shakes and hitting the gym has to do something, right?” Except that it wasn’t. The only thing it was doing was making him more sore than usual and his lungs feel like they were on fire constantly.

Bucky went quiet a moment, finishing off his cup.”You try and do too much. You have to do it in intervals. Start small and work your way up.”

He’d heard the same thing from his friends, but he’d been stubborn about it.”Were my struggles that obvious?”

“I mean,” Bucky grinned, a roguish twist of his lips that had Steve revisiting that ‘distractingly horny’ attribute again. 

Steve blushed, nibbling a little at the mammoth-sized cinnamon bun he’d stupidly purchased with his coffee. He wanted to eat as many calories in a day as he could cram but his eyes were bigger than his stomach.

He caught Bucky glancing at it,” Please help me here, this is embarrassing.” 

Tearing his eyes away, Bucky resolutely shook his head.”No thanks.” Then his stomach growled loud enough to wake the dead. Fire immediately lit up his tanned cheeks, “Um?”

Steve knew he shouldn’t laugh, but the combination of Bucky’s stomach and the sheer look of mortification on someone that wasn’t him(for once) was too much.

“Oh shut up, it wasn’t that funny,” Bucky huffed, reaching over to grab the edge of the plate and tug it closer. Steve had never seen anyone so angrily bite into a cinnamon bun before. He was instantly smitten.

“It was pretty funny,” He reasoned, licking some frosting from the pad of his thumb.

Soon only crumbs remained, and Bucky heaved a sad sigh.”Now I’m mad at myself.”

“Kind of hypocritical of me to say ‘don’t be’, but, you know, don’t be.” Steve smiled, “Also you got — just there…” Bucky swiped ineffectively at the opposite corner of his lips from where Steve gestured. “Hold on.” Leaning up, Steve nudged his thumb against the corner of Bucky’s lips, clearing the smear of lingering frosting.

“You into fat guys?” Bucky’s abrupt tone shift made Steve’s elbow slip and he thumped back into his seat loud enough to rattle the table.

“You into twinks?” Steve snapped back before he could think about it, immediately regretting it.

Steve was really starting to like that nose-scrunch. It didn’t linger long, breaking into quiet laughter that had his pulse quickening in his veins that had nothing to do with the caramel latte. “Yeah, I guess, a bit.”

“Then I’m a bit into ‘fat guys’,” Steve smirked with a laugh of his own.

* * *

Deliriously, Bucky prayed that he didn’t end up suffocating Steve with his ass.

“Are you sure about this?” Bucky chewed on his lower lip, shivering as Steve’s soft lips kissed against his inner thigh. The room was warm, warm enough where beads of sweat were gathering on his forehead despite being half-naked. Steve kept his apartment warm, which made sense, since he didn’t have an ounce of fat on him. 

Steve sucked a bruise just under his left cheek, and Bucky groaned. His lone hand released the tight grip on his shirt, drifting down to palm his chubbing cock. Nerves had prevented him from filling fully, but he only had to look under him for it to twitch with interest. 

Steve — Steve was gorgeous. Even with his skinny little chicken legs splayed out against the bed, only wearing a sock that had ‘fuck off’ written across the top on his left foot. Bucky’s eyes tracked up, shivering as his eyes settled on Steve’s groin. His petite cock jutted against the thatch of dark blond hair, and Bucky itched to taste it. 

“Promise,” Steve said from underneath him, and Bucky wiggled a little more into position. Fuck, this was embarrassing but he wanted it — how fucking long had it been since someone wanted to eat him out?

“...if I smother you — “ He squeaked as Steve’s hand pressed against the weight of his supple cheeks.

“Then I’d die a happy man,” Steve singsonged right before sealing his mouth right over Bucky’s asshole.

“O-oh fuck,” Bucky nearly swayed back into it but caught himself before he could sink down. No matter what Steve said, he was too afraid of bearing down on him.

God, Steve’s mouth was criminal.

Shivering, Bucky scrabbled to get his grip on the headboard before he did something embarrassing like fall over.”Steve...god..” He whined, squirming in Steve’s hold. 

“Like that?” Steve rumbled against his skin, flattening out his tongue to swipe long and hard up the cleft of his ass. All the while his talented hands kneaded the fleshy weight of his asscheeks, Bucky was tempted to make a snarky comment about kneading bread dough, but Steve’s tongue plunging into him choked the bad joke from his lips. 

His cock was fat and leaking by now, hanging heavy between his legs over Steve’s upper chest. Every lick into his hole had Steve’s chin nudging against the weight of his sack, sending shocks of red-hot pleasure twitching through his length. 

Steve must have been waiting for him to relax into his mouth, because as soon as he sighed out another groan while speared on Steve’s tongue, Steve hooked his hands against his hips, and tugged. Bucky gasped, sitting against Steve’s face on trembling thighs. 

“St-steve! Jesus Christ.” He squirmed, held in place, though thankfully not as long as he’d feared. Steve let him lean back up after a little while, puffing hot breaths against his saliva-slick hole.

“See? Told you,” Steve, the bastard, pinched his right cheek for good measure. Bucky thought he’d preferred the little punk more when he was terrified of him.

Bucky shuddered, quietly cursing not having another arm to lazily stroke himself off under the attention.”Ain’t you an asthmatic?” He groused without heat, biting back another cuss as Steve reached to roll his balls along his calloused hand. 

“Whatch’re point?” Steve smirked, smacking another obscene kiss right over his pucker. 

Bucky’s legs quivered dangerously and as much as he loved having Steve’s tongue against him, leg day hadn’t been the best day to fall into bed after. 

“Fuck, Steve, come on, fuck me already.” As soon as it left his lips Bucky froze, wincing. Shitshitshit, should he have said that? He didn’t want to assume what Steve was comfortable with and he’d gone and done it anyway and now Steve was going to — 

Steve groaned, “Yeah, yeah, I can definitely do that.” Steve patted his thigh and Bucky tipped to the side to let Steve up. 

He watched with curious eyes as Steve scrambled up, all angles and pale skin. Steve pushed open his closet and dragged out an unassuming luggage case and snapped it open.”Oh fuck,” Bucky leaned up to look into it, hungrily taking in the toys within.

“How ‘bout it? Take your pick.” Steve presented the case of dicks with a cheeky grin after pulling a fancy looking harness from the upper pouch in the case. The jockstrap like harness went on snug against Steve’s body, leaving the pert swellof his ass exposed. 

With great difficulty, Bucky dragged his eyes back towards the case. Immediately, a slender, fainty glossy silicone cock with a ridged base caught his attention. There were bigger, more intimidating ones in the case, but admittedly big dicks always left him oversensitive and hating himself the morning after. Not every one that liked anal liked huge dicks, alright? He wasn’t a size-queen.

Steve hummed and bent to pick it up,” Good choice.” He chuckled.

Before Steve could pull his harness forward Bucky spoke up,” Can I —? Is that okay? I just...really want to touch you.” He swallowed, inwardly cursing himself. He used to be good at this. Sex had been effortless, now he felt like he was saying and doing all the wrong things. 

“Yeah?” Steve breathed, looking at him as if he’d just done something spectacularly sexy. 

Bucky reached out, hooking his fingers against the harness.”Any limits?” Finally, he’d said something right.

“Nope, no wait, if you uh, you know, finger me or anything, be careful?” The shy little duck of Steve’s head made Bucky feel a little more at ease. Maybe he wasn’t the only one nervous here.

“Promise,” Bucky leaned up to capture Steve’s lips, tasting his own masculine musk on Steve’s tongue. At the same time, he let his hand dip past the reinforced cloth. His fingers skimmed over the perked interest of Steve’s cock, and they shared a moan between their lips. 

Slowly, he rolled Steve’s dick back and forth between his index and middle finger, enjoying the pleased twitches that sparked through Steve’s body with every roll. Continuing further, his fingertips found Steve’s faintly dewy folds, teasing gently. Steve rocked against his hand, huffing soft breaths against him. They weren’t kissing so much as panting against each other's lips, too focussed on Bucky’s exploration to coordinate the rest of their bodies.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Bucky licked against Steve’s lips, thumbing over his dick back and forth. 

“P..pretty sure that’s my line.” Steve tittered, the hand not occupied by the dildo sliding up to toy with his own chest. 

Bucky couldn’t help but look down to watch Steve gently tug at one of his dark pink buds, a faint bit of scar tissue raised just under the nipple. Unable to resist, he bent and captured the other with his mouth, pleased to hear Steve cuss quietly above him.

“I can come...multiple times. J-just sayin’.” Steve rode his hand faster, the quiet sounds of slick skin beneath the fabric growing.

“Jealous,” Bucky snickered, nibbling at Steve’s chest.”That a hint?” He was just teasing, already intent on seeing just how many times Steve could peak tonight before they called it quits. 

His hand sped up, and Steve writhed, mouth falling open in punched-out gasps that had Bucky faintly worried for his lungs. Steve’s inhaler was on the nightstand, so he guessed it was alright? 

Steve dropped the dildo to the bed and steadied himself on Bucky’s scarred shoulder. Bucky expected an aching pain immediately from the tight skin, but Steve kept his grip feather-light, even when he was in the throws of his building peak. 

“That’s it, come on Stevie, come for me. Come all over my hand,” It was easy to forget about things when he was watching Steve’s eyes roll up to the ceiling. How could he remember to be self-conscious when Steve looked that good coming on his fingers?

“ _Shitshitshit_ ,” Steve cussed a blue streak right before his body locked up over Bucky’s hand and he came with a bitten off shout. Bucky could feel Steve’s cock pulsing against his thumb as he continued rubbing against him, pulling whimpers and groans at every pass. 

When the touch was getting to be too much he withdrew. Bucky’s hand was slick and hot with Steve, too tempting to resist.”Oh fuck,” He sighed, sucking two fingers into his mouth to lick it away. Steve watched him, transfixed, pink-cheeked, and still burning with a desire that made Bucky’s hole clench up with want. 

* * *

  
  


Steve’s hands massaged up and down Bucky’s back, appreciating the stretch of lightly tanned skin. A sprawling tattoo of what looked like a bleeding, dying kraken wrapped around a defiant ship decorated Bucky’s shoulders and Steve couldn’t resist the urge to trace the patterns with his tongue. 

Bucky quietly moaned beneath him, round ass undulating slowly to grind back against the dildo fixed into Steve’s harness. Everytime Bucky nudged it, the ridged end slid back and forth against his slicked cock, and Steve sighed through the little shocks of heat. 

After a few minutes of lavishing Bucky’s skin with attention, Steve noticed Bucky wobble. Being on his hand and knees couldn’t be comfortable after being at the gym earlier. 

“Can you get on your back for me? Is that okay?” Steve smoothed his hands gently down Bucky’s curvy hips. 

Bucky looked behind him, gently biting his lower lip.”Um, it’s a little embarrassing..” He started, brows furrowing. Steve didn’t try to talk him into it, he just waited for a solid yes or no. 

“Fuck it, if my fat ass didn’t kill you my stomach won’t.” Bucky rolled his eyes but his shy smile gave him away.

It killed him that Bucky was so self-conscious when Steve could barely keep his hands off him. He understood it though, fuck, did he. He hated looking in the mirror nine times out of ten. He was too thin, too small, too...everything he wasn’t supposed to be. Dysphoria was a bitch, and so was Dysmorphia.

Bucky settled against the pillows, hand tangled at the hem of his undershirt. After another few moments of thought, Bucky’s jaw squared like he was about to start throwing punches. Leaning up, Bucky tugged his shirt off and tossed it aside, eyes daring Steve to say something. 

Instead, Steve smiled. 

He crept forward, bending low enough to twinge his stiff back as he started kissing up the length of Bucky’s left leg. He noticed a few scars there too, remnants of burns or raised ridges. He didn’t linger there, but he didn’t shy away either.

“Tease,” Bucky pouted as Steve skirted by his groin completely.

The moment his lips sucked a gentle kiss against Bucky’s lower stomach, Bucky’s breath hitched. The more he kissed, the more Bucky squirmed. Grinning, Steve bit, worrying a hickey bracketed by his teeth just under Bucky’s belly button. 

“Oh fuck,” Bucky shivered, hand snapping down to tangle in Steve’s messy blond hair. 

Steve continued up, pausing occasionally to suck more marks here and there. He couldn’t help himself, how was he not supposed to be a little possessive when Bucky was right here in his bed? Steve had admitted he’d been slack-jawed lusting after Bucky for weeks now, and now that they were here, Steve was going to take his time. It wasn’t like he was as physically fit as Bucky either, so patience would benefit them both.

Bucky bucked his hips, his straining cock knocking against the hanging dildo.”You gunna tease me all night?” Despite Bucky’s complaint, his hand tugged Steve’s head closer to his chest. 

“You keep soundin’ like that, I might.” Steve tittered, licking out against Bucky’s right nipple. Despite his threat, he didn’t waste time sealing his mouth over the perking bud and sucking hard. He kneaded at the other with his hand, urging the nipple to harden with gentle pinches and rolling it against the pads of his fingers. 

“God, Steve. Keep — _o-oh_ ,” Bucky shivered from his head to his toes, pushing his chest out against Steve’s mouth. Steve alternated back and forth, sucking more and more soft flesh into his mouth until Bucky’s chest was reddened and slick with his saliva.

He would have happily stayed down there all night if Bucky didn’t pull him up for a soul-stealing kiss. “Come on baby, fuck my ass.” Bucky panted against his lips, reaching down to grip the dildo to grind it back against Steve’s aching cock. 

Steve cussed, helplessly rocking into the motion for a moment and dumbly nodding. Extracting any higher processes from his mind while Bucky was jerking him off was harder than he’d admit.

Struggling to the end of the bed to flail around for the lube took far longer than he wanted. By the time he knee-walked back, Bucky had grabbed a pillow and was wiggling it under his ass, which was frankly adorable.

“Sh-shut up, you’ll be thanking me later.” Bucky huffed when Steve’s smile betrayed him.

“Hey, I’m not complainin’. Best view in the city.” Steve drank in the sight of Bucky’s legs splayed, the soft thatch of dark hair nestled against Bucky’s cock and balls and more creating an inviting line to his still spit-slick hole.

Bucky shifted a little more, settling as Steve popped the cap from the lube.”How ‘bout you stop lookin’ and do somethin’?” Bucky challenged, lifting his strong legs up off the bed to give him an unabashed view of his twitching pucker. 

Steve squeezed out too much gel into his hand. He was a little distracted, okay? 

“Look at you,” He breathed, reaching down to slick up Bucky’s ass generously with the lube. Two fingers went in easily with how enthusiastically he’d been tonguing Bucky’s asshole earlier. Bucky swallowed, eyes rolling up to the ceiling as he bore down to squeeze at Steve’s fingers.

“So hot and soft inside, fuck. God, you’re beautiful.” Steve was a talker, he’d never been able to keep quiet during sex. It had been a defense mechanism at first way-back-when, but now he wanted to make sure his partners knew just how much he enjoyed their bodies. Everyone deserved to feel like hot shit in their own skin, even if Steve had trouble practicing what he preached.

“”M ready, do I gotta beg some more?” Bucky palmed his cock, groaning at the dribble of precome that glistened brightly on the tip of his thick, flushed cock that laid fat against his soft stomach.

Reluctantly withdrawing, Steve used the rest of the lube and slicked the dildo up, fireworks sparking behind his eyes with every rub. It was one of the reasons he loved this dildo so much, it was merciless. Every motion, no matter how little, moved against his dick, the ridges nudging against his foreskin and tip until his toes curled. 

Seeing that he still had lube on his hand, Steve grinned wickedly and closed his slicked fingers around Bucky’s cock as he positioned himself with his other hand. Bucky practically keened, too distracted by the languid strokes to give any attention to the purple cock gently parting the furl of his tight pucker.

Steve sank in moments later, and Bucky slapped his hand against the reclaimed(a fancy word for ‘these pallets were free and I painted them) headboard. “Fuck yeah, give it to me Stevie. Wanna come on your cock.” And Jesus did that go right to Steve's head.

He bottomed out with one smooth jab into Bucky’s guts, sheathing every inch of the lengthy toy within.

Steve wanted to be the kind of guy that could pound away until the bed was shaking, make Bucky scream his name, but in reality, he knew better than that. That kind of thing would just have him scrambling for his inhaler before either one of them could get off and Steve wasn’t about to ruin this because his lungs had the capacity of a politician’s ability to feel empathy. 

Instead, he continued to stroke Bucky’s cock in unhurried strides, rocking back and forth to pull half the length of his strap-on from Bucky’s greedy ass before burying it back inside. From Bucky’s pleased hums, he didn’t think Bucky protested the pace. 

“Good?” He had to check. He wanted — no, _needed_ Bucky to have a good time. Something about Bucky made Steve want to please him. He’d been struck dumb the first time he’d seen him, and never recovered.

Bucky nodded with tight jerks of his head, long hair sticking to his sweat-damp skin.”’s good, so fucking good. F-fuck, you know...h..how long it’s been for me?” He huffed a small laugh that crescendoed into a helpless wail as Steve tightened his grip on Bucky’s dick.

“About how long...it’s been...for me?” Steve snickered, circling his hips to force the toy in a slow sweep, opening up Bucky’s deepest reaches.

“Good…’c-cause I’m gunna come soon. ‘N I don’t wanna look like a chump here.” Bucky grinned a pleasure-drunk smile up at him and Steve’s heart stuttered. For a moment Steve feared he was having issues and would need to go get his pills if he wanted to continue, but the brief stutter had nothing to do with his body being a jerk for once. Bucky’s smile was just that potent. 

A bolt surged down Steve’s spine and his hips snapped against Bucky’s plump butt.”Come, Buck, come on my dick, want to see you.” Now that he knew how close Bucky was he felt a little more reckless. He’d been working out, his body could suck it up. It had no choice.

He fucked into Bucky hard enough he’d have bruises on his hips later, but god was it worth it to hear Bucky’s voice reach a fever pitch loud enough he was sure he’d be getting a noise complaint later.

“‘M gunna come, oh fuck, _ohfuck_!” And Bucky was shooting off, coming thick ropes that striped the squishy fold of his stomach and the swell of his chest.

He milked every drop from Bucky’s cock until he squirmed but before he could withdraw from Bucky’s ass, Bucky’s legs locked around his narrow waist. “Don’t...you fuckin’ dare...keep fuckin’ me till you come.” Bucky challenged, rolling his hips in lazy undulations. 

Steve nodded helplessly, getting a slippery grip on Bucky’s thighs. He didn’t thrust so much as grind, stirring the cock around Bucky’s velvety walls that had the ridges pooling mercury in Steve’s gut. 

It didn’t take long for the heat to build, for his pace to grow frenzied again. Abruptly, he sucked in a hard breath and collapsed forward, bracketing Bucky’s upper body with his own as his peak ripped through him so hard he could feel the wetness soaking his harness with every desperate shift. 

Steve had barely stilled before Bucky was manhandling him higher to kiss him, sloppy, slick, and sated. 

* * *

“Push, you got this.” Steve’s fists peppered against the bag sending little shockwaves into Bucky’s braced body. 

He watched Steve pant through the exertion, listening for any tall-tale wheezing. Sweat dripped along Steve’s brow, bangs soaked and Tshirt clinging. Steve looked good, though he’d always looked good to Bucky, but he could tell the past two months of working together was really paying off.

Lean muscle was starting to cord Steve’s arms and legs, and Steve had proudly announced he was up another three pounds. Considering the effort it took for him to gain it, Bucky was damn proud. 

A few months ago, if someone would have told him he’d be hitting the gym and having _fun_ again complete with a pint-sized boyfriend, he would have laughed in their face. He’d hated going to the gym even though he loved the exercise. He hated being judged. 

And yeah, having a boyfriend that literally drew him like a french girl didn’t cure his self-consciousness overnight, but it sure as fuck helped. He knew when he wore his little gym shorts that hugged his ass that Steve would be staring at him with open lust the entire time he did squats. Or when they hit the pool they could swim together without care about laps or goals. They were just having fun. Working out, it had become secondary to just spending time together. 

“Bucky, I’m dyin’.” Steve groaned, flopping against the punching bag with a rattled breath.

“Yeah yeah, drama-llama, let’s hit the showers.” He roped Steve in for a sweaty kiss as they headed towards the locker room. That was another plus, even if they’d already been given a stern warning. Showering with his boyfriend after a good work out was a damn fine way to ‘cool off’. 

Steve tore off his shirt as they backed into one of the back stalls, stealing kisses and trying not to giggle. Halfway through showering, which honestly was more like groping with soap, Steve’s stomach growled.

“Pizza?” Steve suggested with a hopeful grin.

Before, the offer would have been met with a firm ‘hell no’. But with Steve snuggling up against him in the hot shower, the burn in his thighs from running, and the promise of a night of snuggling on the couch, pizza sounded amazing.

“Deal.” He leaned to capture Steve’s lips once more, and maybe it took a little longer to get out of the shower than usual, but Bucky knew a pizza place near his apartment that delivered late. No regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Curious about the kind of toy Steve was using? This is what I'm talkin' about ;) [This diiiiick](https://www.early2bed.com/fuze-happy-valley-ultra-dildo.html?id=12393685&quantity=1)
> 
> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: [My Tumblr](http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/) and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes  
> Discord: @Neonbat  
> Twitter: [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/neonbat666)
> 
> These days I'm on Twitter more than Tumblr.


End file.
